Investigate the electrophoretic separation of lymphocyte subpopulations, using computerized analytical electrophoresis. The Contractor shall prepare immunoreactive lymphocytes and/or secure such cells from one or more collaborating immunologists. Specific sub-populations shall then be collected for biologic testing. Such testing shall be carried out either by the contractor or the collaborating immunologist(s). Details of protocols for collaborative studies shall be provided with the first renewal application.